


Just Like Your Mother Already

by NancyWheeler1983



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyWheeler1983/pseuds/NancyWheeler1983
Summary: "Baby poop defies the laws of gravity!" A sweet moment between Astoria, Draco and baby Scorpius.





	Just Like Your Mother Already

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this idea out of my head so I had to create a cute one-shot about it! I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> All characters belong to J.K Rowling, Jack Thorne and John Tiffany.

“Draco, it’s your turn!”

 

Draco Malfoy groaned as he heard his wife Astoria call his name, his head falling into his hands. He was exhausted - he knew having a baby would be a lot of work, but it was as everyone said, nothing can prepare you for how tired being a parent makes you feel.

 

He loved Scorpius, he loved walking into his nursery every morning and seeing his beautiful son smile up at him, kicking his chubby little legs in excitement. He loved seeing how happy Scorpius made Astoria, how even though she was more tired than he was, he’d never seen her as happy as when she held their son, singing him lullabies to get him to sleep or the two of them just giggling together whilst Scorpius snuggled up against his mother.

 

However, one thing Draco didn’t love, was dirty nappies. And he knew that was exactly what Astoria was calling him in to deal with. It was only fair it was him turn, he knew Astoria had changed at least the last three, including one at 4 o’clock that morning.

 

“Coming, love” Draco called in from his study and made his way through to the living room where he found Astoria cooing at baby Scorpius who was lying on the changing mat, giggling up at his mother, his tufts of blond hair sticking in all directions. Draco smiled at this, knowing he would never grow tired of watching his little family.

 

“I’ve got the changing bag all out ready for you, it’s all yours. Remember though, no magic”, Astoria told him with a knowing smile, giving him a kiss on the cheek as she went to sit on the sofa, giggling.

 

“What’s so funny?” Draco asked as he knelt down in front of Scorpius.

 

“Oh, you’ll see” Astoria replied. “Or should I say smell?”

 

Just as he was about to ask her what she meant, the smell coming from Scorpius’ nappy hit Draco with full force.

 

“Merlin!” he cried out, quickly using his sleeve to cover his nose.

 

“What happened?!” Draco exclaimed, trying desperately not to gag at the smell that was coming from his son.

 

“What can I say, he was particularly hungry today”, Astoria said as she smirked.

 

“How can a human so tiny produce such an awful smell?”, Draco cried, looking at his son in exasperation who was still giggling, unaware of the trouble he was causing.

 

“Okay, I can do this”, Draco said, taking a deep breath as he rolled up his sleeves like he was about to brew a particularly difficult potion. But as he began to take off Scorpius’ nappy, he realised things were about to get a lot worse.

 

“Oh my….Merlin, it’s all up his back! How...how did this even happen?” Draco said, as he found that not only had Scorpius pooped in his nappy, but it had managed to travel all the way up his back, beginning to seep through his onesie.

 

By this point, Astoria was cackling from her seat on the sofa, thoroughly enjoying watching her husband attempt to tackle this particularly bad nappy.

 

“Astoria do you mind not laughing at me? Oh...oh no….oh it’s going everywhere...it’s all over the floor! How is this even possible?!” Draco cried, desperately trying to wipe up the mess as he was going along, but failing spectacularly.

 

“It’s like baby poop just defies the laws of gravity, I don’t even know how it’s managed to travel this far! Are you sure I can’t use magic Astoria?” he said, giving his wife a begging look, who was currently doubled over with laughter, practically falling off of the sofa.

 

“Nope! You know our rules, we’re not allowed to cheat, it’s an important part of the bonding experience”, Astoria replied.

 

“Bonding? All it feels right now is that I’m bonding with our son’s poop!”, said Draco, who it seemed now was also covered in the contents of his sons nappy.

 

“Oh Draco Malfoy, of all the things I’ve seen you do, I can’t believe a dirty nappy is what’s phasing you”, Astoria laughed, looking fondly at her husband.

 

Draco grimaced back at his wife before taking a deep breath and beginning the process of first cleaning up his son, before placing Scorpius in both a new nappy and a clean onesie. Despite doing all of this, the smell still lingered.

 

“I think he’s going to need a bath, love” Draco told Astoria, turning round and giving his wife a small smile.

 

“I’ll go and run him one”, Astoria replied softly. “But first…scourgify”, she said, pointing her wand at Draco, her spell instantly cleaning him of any lingering mess from Scorpius nappy. She gave him a quick peck before heading to the bathroom, shaking her head with a small laugh as she left.

 

Draco watched her go for a moment before turning back to their son still lying on the changing mat, who hadn’t made a fuss throughout the whole debacle (the same could not be said for his father).

 

Draco looked down lovingly at Scorpius, smiling fondly at him before saying,

 

“Do you know how much of a fuss you’ve caused today little one?”

 

All Scorpius did was begin to giggle at his dad once again, his little chubby legs flying around, holding out his arms for his father to pick him up.

 

As Draco scooped Scorpius up into his arms, he said to his son,

 

“Are you laughing at me Scorpius?”, giving his son a mock stern look. All Scorpius did was smile back up at his father, before nestling his head into the crook of Draco’s neck.

 

Draco chuckled lightly at his son, whispering “I know you are little one, you’re just like your mother already”.

 

Draco hoped that was one thing that would never change.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm only just getting back into writing so feedback is greatly appreciated :D


End file.
